ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzie
Suzie is a female supervillain, and the primary antagonist in the 2013 sequel to The Man Who Talked to the Wall. Biography Early life Suzie was born in 2003 to a somewhat wealthy family. She was the only member of her family that did not require braces, surprising her family members. Her family was also decent to her. As a child, she wanted to become Roy Walltalker’s assistant, but Roy constantly rejected her. One night, as Roy was facing the criminal Laura Tye, Suzie showed up with a flight cape to help her. She flew off to get the police, not knowing that Tye had clipped a knife to her cape. Roy had to release Tye to save Suzie. Eventually, Roy was angry at the girl for meddling in his affairs and the police took her home. In a fit of rage, Suzie stopped idolizing Roy Walltalker and hated him for his actions. Attack on the Barriers of Qualogros Manipulating law enforcement personnel Eventually, Suzie became aware that the Barriers of Qualogros were apparently draining away Mercury's power supply and that the U.S. Government, which wielded absolute power over Mercury's population, had offered nine billion dollars, a year's supply of chocolate, and residence in the Tower of Paradise, all in exchange for its destruction, which seemed absolutely impossible at the time. Seeing an opportunity for immeasurable profit, Suzie resolved to destroy the barriers and obtain the fame she had been denied in her childhood. To begin her quest, Suzie ran away from home and took up residence on a remote island, using many resources to build a comfortable outlet there surrounded by drones and a handful of friends from junior high. Pretending to be kind and innocent, Suzie forged alliances with numerous law enforcers to destroy the Barriers of Qualagros. During each attempt, she attempted to look as involved as possible while not actually doing any of the work, usually to astounding effect. One fatality was known to have occurred, in the superhero Troubleeater, and presumably others did not survive either. Suzie eventually became famous for surviving so many attempts on the barriers, leading to more people forging alliances with her, but over the next decade, all of their attempts ended in failure and the Barriers of Qualogros remained untouched. In the meantime, she grew a business on her island and became a successful weapons designer. She planned to leave her loyal follower Jacob Bell in charge of her business until she returned from the Tower of Paradise. Liberation of Alan Spall Suzie personally went and instructed her drones to kill the jail guards with toxic gas so they could have Alan Spall freed from prison. She departed in time to avoid breathing the toxic fumes. As the drones saw to it that Spall's death was faked, she made her way to her personal secret storage facility where they could talk in private. Once Spall was taken out of the van he had been taken in, Suzie greeted him with a table filled with dinner and smiled upon his arrival, telling the drones to remove his handcuffs as a sign of friendship before inviting Spall to sit down with her and eat dinner. While Spall remained confused as to why he had now been brought there, Suzie explained that her company was interested in his talents and that she was the woman he had seen ordering drones to gas the chambers. While Spall continued to try and comprehend why Suzie had brought him there, Suzie explained that upon exploring Spall's criminal records, she had become impressed and wanted his help in destroying a seemingly indestructible barrier in Mongolia. Spall showed he was interested as Suzie explained to Spall that he had to build for her a prototype robot skillful enough to make the Barriers of Qualogros "just a memory". Spall agreed, although they agreed he needed a code name to ensure his cover was not blown. He chose 'Mr. Reno Tutu' and proceeded to agree to do all this for Suzie as long as Suzie arranged to ensure he always had cigarettes in easy reach to satisfy his addiction, something Suzie agreed to do for him. She proceeded to tell him all about the Barriers of Qualogros. Traveling to 1953 When Mr. Demonic NoHead went to find someone who posed a great threat to him, he time-warped into the future and pressured Suzie into joining him and the group of NoHeads that were with him. Suzie finally agreed to tag along, albeit nervously. They were on their way to the house when they encountered a trench that neutralized powers. Mr. Demonic NoHead immediately used an Extendable Bridge he carried with him for this very situation. The bridge latched to both sides. Suzie quietly congratulated him, and the hunting party was able to cross. As they began to cross it, however, they found a magician blocking them. While pretending to congratulate him for his triumph, the wizard schemed against him. He offered Mr. Demonic NoHead a gift for outsmarting him. Demonic, ever desiring more power, asked for a small contraption that would give him more power than anyone. Defeated, the magician handed over his metal tube. He then asked Suzie what she wanted. Suzie, who was still feeling very insecure, said she wished for something that could get her place-to-place on a whim. The magician then remembered what Merlin had told him to give when the mutants surfaced, and gave the group all three of the Arts, warning them to use them with care. Demonic seized the chance to kill the latter with it before finishing his trip. Mr. Demonic NoHead immediately used the metal tube to kill the enemy he had set off to destroy. This made Suzie very uncomfortable. The Dark Lord then left Suzie in the house as he headed home, abandoning her now that the mission was over. Fortunately, Suzie could teleport to the front of the NoHead Base, where she spoke with Mr. Dire NoHead, who found her very charming. He finally helped her back to her day, 2023. Attack on Suzie's Island Suzie remembered Roy Walltalker from a news website and deemed him an ideal pawn to destroy the Barriers of Qualogros, reasoning he could make up for costing her fame as a small girl, and sent for him upon discovering his location. Roy, both eager to resume his police work and in need of money to support his family now that he is unemployed, accepted Suzie’s offer. When she greeted Roy aboard the Soulless Three, she told him she was over previous issues, and worked for the U.S. Government now having been personally employed to oversee attempts on the allegedly all-consuming barriers. She watched from a surveillance camera with Mr. Reno Tutu, as Roy succeeded in infiltrating the net leading to the barriers and using the nets to destroy the nets, surprising the vengeful villain. However, he was unable to break the barrier despite this. She joined Roy at dinner that night, explaining away her “superior’s” absence as him liking anonymity, and explaining that she’s drawn to him due to an attraction to power (though in reality, Mr. Reno Tutu was her situational ally, not her master). The dinner was interrupted by the ghost of an angry superhero named Troubleeater come to avenge his death. Roy and Suzie brilliantly repelled him by testing the potency of Roy's mutated test tube with Suzie's serum, and they successfully repelled Troubleeater. However, minutes later Jeremiah Soule and Bryce Yearsley entered the room, having been possessed by Troubleeater in advance. After a brief but violent skirmish, the reinforcements were subdued, and Suzie modified their memories to throw them off balance. Roy and Suzie stayed in the base for two days afterwards. While they were there, Mr. Reno Tutu told them that the guards at the base were safe, though Suzie was disconcerted when Roy nearly recognized him as Alan Spall and claimed he was dead as most people had been led to believe. Afterwards, Roy returned home and Suzie returned to her affairs. Weeks of recovery Soon after Roy Walltalker departed, Bryce Yearsley, whom was unaffected by Suzie's beam, brought Jeremiah back to Suzie's base. Suzie brought Jeremiah into an antechamber where the three of them could be alone. There she was able to free him of the ghost's possession, and Bryce sadly told her Jeremiah may be in this ward for life. This terrified Suzie, who began crying. Bryce agreed to do whatever he could to help Jeremiah. Still in tears, Suzie promised to do the same. The following day, Suzie began contemplating the destruction of the nets and used details from a security recording to make the next one. The following morning, Suzie upgraded the Basketball and began focusing on putting money into smashing walls instead of dealing with obstacles. Roy Walltalker's return When Roy returned to Suzie's island, the robot defeated Roy and Suzie arrived, declaring herself to be Roy’s nemesis. Suzie, in a fit of rage, accidentally tossed Roy over a cliff with her artificial telekinesis, causing the hero to land in a river. After tossing a bomb into the water, Suzie sent a robot probe after him to confirm that he was dead. Roy managed to escape from the probe by hiding behind the corpse of a late hero and activist. Roy Walltalker snuck into Suzie’s hideout and infiltrated her computer and discovered elements of Suzie’s plot. Unfortunately, due to a tracking device, Roy was caught and held in a high-security trap and torture device. When Suzie learned that an aircraft was coming to the island, she assumed her prisoner had sent reinforcements. When Roy denied any involvement, she sent missiles to destroy the plane, not knowing that it was in fact the Walltalker family. Even though the missiles hit their mark, the family survived and swam to the island. There, Janice Walltalker was able to break Roy out of Suzie’s prison. Meanwhile, Suzie launched a rocket carrying the highly capable Basketball 10000 to the city of Orem to wreck it, using an artificial cave as the exhaust tube for the rocket. Suzie then returned to the grounds and managed to recapture the family. Betrayed by Mr. Reno Tutu While sitting out on the balcony sipping lemonade and enjoying the delights of her island's natural landscape one last time, Suzie was contacted by Mr. Reno Tutu, who cordially asked what she was doing. When she truthfully answered him, he told her their deal was off and he was shutting down the Basketball prototype. Enraged at this breach of trust, Suzie hung up on him, only to realize he was standing just behind the door. As two drones descended on the scene, Suzie ordered them to relieve Mr. Reno Tutu of the remote he was holding, as well as his cigarette box and his prized scarf he allegedly won in a contest, to demonstrate how it felt to have one's things stolen from them by those they trust, all while Mr. Reno Tutu remained calm and silent as Suzie yelled. Having made him suitably uncomfortable, Suzie told Mr. Reno Tutu that she was now heading to Utah to initiate her plans regardless of her interference, Mr. Reno Tutu called her a blithering pillock. Suzie just yelled again about her brains were "ten times" what his were and claimed he talked too much. She then said she would see him in hell, but he insisted she call him Alan Spall, not 'Mr. Reno Tutu'. Suzie then confidently left Alan with her guards to watch over him, leaving for Utah. Confession to Reba Silo Walltalker However, when she arrived to ensure the robot's success in destroying the barrier, the Basketball began drilling into the barrier, and within moments had dented it, something none of Suzie's pawns had accomplished. Before it could finish, however, it was confronted by Reba Silo Walltalker who was watching the conflict. Not recognizing Reba, Suzie questioned how long she had been onto her. Reba refused to respond, but Suzie, briefly calling off the prototype, furiously confessed that she knew the barriers were not truly harming Mercury's power supply and they were essential to the welfare of all in Mongolia since an incident the PROM (Program for the Relocation of Mutants) had tried to cover up. As Reba admonished her for her selfishness, Suzie laughed as he noted that Reba was unarmed and ordered the Basketball to destroy her, not wanting any witnesses to the true purpose of the barriers. While Reba was attempting to escape from the Basketball, Suzie attempted to escape. However, Roy and Janice Walltalker had just arrived and Janice managed to shoot her out of the sky. Suzie's helicopter smashed into a building and she was knocked unconscious. She remained unconscious during the Walltalkers’ battle and woke just as the robot was defeated spectacularly; destroying her plans of glory and infuriating her. Binoculars, who had recorded the confrontation between Suzie and Reba, played back his favorite part to reveal Suzie's confession to President Mandy Jinks as well as a group of governors as Suzie watched in bewilderment. Unleashing E-2 Her plans of glory foiled, Suzie flew to Utah and broke into the Walltalkers’ home and attempted to kidnap their baby, Jackson, to be her sidekick and protege, as she had been denied in her own youth. The family arrived just as she was preparing to leave, and she suspended them and slammed them into a table. She then bound them, leaving only Roy untied and taunting him, asking if a boxing match with his robots was exactly what he'd wanted. She proceeded to force Roy into a duel, agreeing that the loser promised to surrender entirely. Suzie at first seemed to gain the upper hand after channeling eglorium through her robot, E-2's, arms. But a determined Roy, motivated by his family's encouragement, managed to slowly overpower E-2. A series of sparks fell on a defenseless Suzie followed by the head of E-1, crushing her and sending explosions of sparks hurtling into the air, completely incinerating the platform she had been sitting on. This resulted in her death, ending her reign of terror on the Walltalkers and avenging the other supers she killed. Physical description Suzie had a lot of bushy light brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a bossy sort of voice that would become slightly shrill when she was angered. Suzie usually dressed in clothes that suited the occasion as well as her status, for example wearing a red dress to dinner and a leather jacket to work. She generally wore her pink, bright supersuit. Otherwise, she dressed casually. She was also the only member in her family who did not need braces. During the dinner with Roy Walltalker, Suzie put in effort to look her best: her hair was sleek and shiny, and she wore a floaty, red dress that didn’t entirely cover her midriff, with matching high heels. On most occasions, Suzie kept her hair long, and sometimes tied it back in a plait. Suzie seems to have a problem regarding her weight. As a child, she was slender, but by the time Mr. Odious NoHead joined the NoHeads, she had become obese, weighing a good 98.7 kilograms. After her weight loss, she was slender again, only weighing 59 kilograms, but gradually began to gain weight again until she weighed 82 kilograms. She seemed to be slightly slimmer by the time of her second confrontation with Walltalker, weighing 71 kilograms. She was 1.73 meters tall as an adult. Personality and traits As a little girl, the child who would become evil aspired to become a police officer, partly out of a desire to help other people and partly to become famous. This goal led her to beg Roy Walltalker to hire her as a sidekick. Sadly, after Roy categorically refused to grant Suzie’s favor, Suzie returned home in disgrace and rejected the righteous path. Becoming embittered and despising compassion and sentiment in any form, Suzie began engaging in legally dubious activities to ensure victory over Walltalker, even breaking the terrorist Alan Spall out of prison and getting him to assist Suzie. The adult Suzie was a bitter, self-centered businesswoman. Whilst overconfident, Suzie was actually a technical genius, and even at an early age could create wondrous gadgets. After her dismissal at the hands of Roy Walltalker, the young woman turned her gifts towards evil, eventually murdering dozens of law enforcement personnel by leading them to their own inevitable failures or deaths, which also went to show just how manipulative she was. Suzie was solely focused only on her own "mission" of destroying the Barriers of Qualogros, not out of altruism, to gain access to a gargantuan amount of money, sweets, and other materialistic pleasures. Although she appears sane, she is a classical sociopath, caring not at all for the lives of the people of Mongolia and keeping the truth about the barriers a closely hoarded secret to prevent her plan from backfiring. Her lack of concern for the hundreds of thousands of lives she planned on ending made her a truly self-centered woman. Aside from being bitter and sociopathic, Suzie was intensely sadistic, shown by how she taunted Mr. Walltalker with his family’s supposed death, and a second time when she gloated to the family on how she would steal away Jackson and use him to replace Alan Spall in a last-ditch attempt to spite Roy. Despite this, Suzie was capable of caring for a few people, namely her friends from junior high whom she sheltered and had a friendly relationship with, and had a shockingly tender demeanor which appealed to several people she worked with, though this is all a facade to make her mission possible. Indeed, Suzie was willing to endure repeated insults to herself and her company for a period of time for the greater good of matters, as she did with Mr. Reno Tutu. However, when pushed to the edge, Suzie could undergo furious, almost temper-traumatic rants against an individual who wronged her. A sedentary woman who was pudgy and obese inconsistently throughout her life, Suzie despised physical labor and combat, preferring to leave such duties to her friends or her drones. She had absolutely no problem with sending numerous beings of power after the Barriers of Qualogros, while doing as little work as possible to keep herself out of harm's way while watching her pawns fail her and die from a comfortable location. Suzie also spent most of her time in her bedroom, either resting, doing sedentary leisure activities, or hanging out with her guests. During the construction of the Basketball Prototype, she rode in a pod that would immediately escort her to an elevator bringing her to the top of a tower where she oversaw the construction while she sat back on a cushioned chair, wearing a crop top, eating junk food, and watching television, cleverly using the movie she viewed as a timer to call the end of the work day. She was used to having her drones do her physical tasks for her, making her a truly pretentious and sedentary individual. Suzie always ate lunch at Burger King, presumably taking her helicopter there on a daily basis. Powers and abilities *'Expert Engineer': When Suzie was still at a young age, she was a gifted girl who specializes in technology engineering, as she was able to create her own flight cape at a young age. While not having superpowers, Suzie’s high intellect made her a fierce opponent, her tactical skills and inventions proving to be more than enough to allow her to compete with the likes of Roy Walltalker. She was a formidable foe when it comes to building numerous advanced technology and weapons, as she was also capable of becoming a successful weapons designer. *'Master Manipulator': Suzie was an exceptionally skillful and cunning manipulator. Without breaking much of a sweat, he was able to easily and effectively manipulate other powerful beings, such as Troubleeater and even Roy Walltalker himself, into doing her bidding. Her manipulation ultimately caused the Attack on the Barriers of Qualogros. Suzie had hoped to use Alan Spall to create a powerful prototype for Drone Industries when she saw the business opportunities that his abilities provided. Work Suzie had been working as a leader ever since the Captain of the Guard enlisted several men into her service. She primarily worked as a designer, however, and also monitored the construction of her prototypes. She would alert a guard while eating a chocolate bar, leave her bedroom, which she spent most of her time in, and ride in a pod that would immediate whisked away across its coaster, from where she ascended the elevator to the top of a tower. She stepped inside, went over to the front, sat down, and took off her shirt, revealing her bra. She would then order her guards to get to work while she sat back on a cushioned chair inside a tower overlooking the construction. She would wear skimpy clothes, eat junk food, and push a button so a can of soda ejected from the platform. She would then turn on the television and, once the show ended, tell the guards they were done for the day. She always ate lunch at Burger King. Relationships Roy Walltalker , Suzie's idol and later archenemy.]] When Suzie was a girl, she idolized Roy Walltalker. She longed to be his assistant and occasionally went out of her way to impress him, to no avail. On the other hand, Roy thought she was reckless and somewhat obnoxious. After her exuberance got him in trouble with the law, Roy openly rejected her. This, coupled with other setbacks she suffered from police and superheroes, led her to become a supervillain and plot her revenge against Roy for dissing her so. When Roy arrived to confront her robot prototype, Suzie showed no signs of past behavior and he was soon charmed by her. In turn, Suzie had temporarily abandoned her hatred for him, even saving his life when a ghost ambushed them. However, Suzie’s seething hate for Roy returned to her over the next few months. After summoning him back to the island, a new robot attacked him and would have killed him if Suzie did not interfere and reveal her true motives. She attempted to kill him several times, but Roy survived the attempts and killed her, mostly in self-defense. Mr. Reno Tutu Mr. Reno Tutu had been Suzie's situational ally ever since she broke him out of prison. The Wall Suzie only met the Wall once. It was present when Suzie attempted to kidnap Jackson, as it was assigned to guard the house. When she arrived, he told her to leave, or otherwise he would force her to. Suzie, however, peacefully assured him she was a replacement sitter for Jackson. The Wall and Suzie began to chat; the Wall, like many others, was hoodwinked by her charms, and did not realize Suzie’s intentions until it was too late and there was nothing he could do to stop her. The Walltalkers arrived, however, and were able to defeat her and rescue Jackson. Roy later told the Wall more about her. Appearances *''The Man Who Talked to the Wall 2'' *''The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect'' Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Villains Category:Sequel characters Category:Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Deceased Category:Those destroyed Category:Fobbles Category:The Man Who Talked to the Wall characters Category:Anti-villains Category:D.I.T. characters Category:The Super Babies characters Category:Time travelers